Uncoditional
by OPSV99
Summary: Sanji-centric fic for my opsecretvalentine. Sanji's excited to make her way back to Sabaody after the two years timeskip but has some lingering concerns about how her nakama will feel about her. Warnings inside. LuZo/SanUso


**A/N: **This is my OPSecretValentinue tumblr even submission for dontdierobb. I wanted to preface that this is a trans fem!Sanji, with reference to trans Usopp and trans Zoro. It also makes subtle mention to top surgery. If any of the above subjects make you uncomfortable or are triggering, please take caution with this.

* * *

Sanji smirks around her cigarette as she steps into the crowd of Sabaody Archipelago. After two long, grueling years full of training and growth, she's excited to finally be back and reuniting with her crew. A slight tinge of nervousness courses through her body as she puffs away, shuffling through the throngs of people. She knows her crewmates are open-minded but she can't help but feel a slight anxiety over seeing them and more importantly, them seeing her and her changes.

She know it's silly to fret – no one bats an eye at Usopp or Zoro – but a small voice of apprehension in the back of her mind reminds her that they came on the crew already transitioned. It's all anyone's ever known. But deep down, she knows it'll be okay. Luffy is the most open and accepting pirate captain she's ever come across – not like those others who won't even allow women on their crews. Nodding to herself, her worries thwarted for the time being, she sets off in the direction of the meeting place.

Arriving in front of Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, she pauses at the entrance for a second to shake the tension out of her limbs. Pushing the door open, she feels both disappointed and relieved that the only people waiting to greet her are Shakky and Rayleigh. The latter looks up from his newspaper and grins wide, motioning for Sanji to come in.

"Welcome back, Sanji. Looks like you're the seventh one to arrive," the dark-haired bar owner greets her from her position at the counter, already pouring three drinks. Sanji smiles and enters the room, shrugging the hefty bag she'd been toting around onto the floor. Sitting on one of the bar stools, she graciously accepts both the drink and lit match Shakky offers.

"Thanks, it feels surreal to be back. Have you seen Luffy yet?"

"No word on Luffy," Rayleigh answers as he sets down his newspaper to join them at the bar, taking a swig from the cup Shakky slid to him, "Zoro was the first one here. Franky showed up about ten days ago and he's already gone to fix up the Sunny. Everyone else has been trickling in."

"You're telling me that shitty swordsman was the first one here?" Sanji asks incredulously. The idiot doesn't know the difference between North and up. She suspects the oaf must have had some help. Realizing the second bit of information Rayleigh just gave, she turns to him and raises a delicate, curled eyebrow, "The Sunny's okay?"

"Ah, yes. Someone made sure of that," Shakky chuckles before a bandaged and battered Duval appears from the back of the bar. Sanji's eyes widen in surprise, both shocked at the state of his appearance as well as just he sheer fact that he's even here.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Young Ma-… er, Young Misstress? The Fight Fish Riders and I fought hard to keep your ship safe," Duval beams. Sanji laughs out a 'thank you' which causes Duval to wink and ask, "What was that? Did you say I'm handsome?"

The four of them laugh and carry on for a little while longer before Sanji sighs and bids them farewell, needing to get some food supplies before its time for the crew to leave. At the door Shakky hugs the blonde tightly and whispers in her ear, "Don't be nervous. You look beautiful."

In that instant, any lingering fear or worry vanishes from Sanji's mind and she smiles and waves goodbye, setting off to the market place for Food. She keeps her eyes peeled for any of her comrades as she shops through the various vendors and food stands. With no sign of anyone familiar, she decides to grab some fish before heading back to the ship.

…

After a series of unfortunate events, which started with running into the idiotic swordsman of all people and ended with the two of them running to ship while being chased by marines, Sanji feels almost a sense of normalcy has blanketed her and her crewmates.

Except, as she dreaded, she feels a sense of tension on the ship and she has a feeling it may be due to her appearance. Lighting a cigarette calmly, she takes a puff and opens her mouth to explain but before she is able to, she feels a body slam into her from behind and wrap her in a big hug.

"Sanji! You look so awesome. Can I have your bunk when you move to the girls' room?"

"Oi – why do you need two bunks?" Zoro grumbles, crossing his arms and glaring at Luffy. It's a reasonable question, considering both that Luffy shouldn't need two bunks and also before everything happened, the two of them were sleeping together every night. Sanji briefly wonders for a moment how the two year separation affected Zoro. When they met up with each other there were some eyebrows raised – Zoro's at the sight of Sanji's new rack and Sanji's at the sight of Zoro's barren, open chest adorned with two new small scars, one under each pectoral.

"Girls' room?" Sanji asks, suddenly remembering what Luffy just shouted in her ear. She manages to shove the energetic captain off and into Zoro, who seems more than eager to accept the rubberman in his arms despite his scowl.

"Well, yeah, you're a girl, right? You can do whatever you want but I just figured you'd wanna sleep in the girls' room…" Luffy answers as he scratches his head in consideration.

Sanji blinks at Luffy's bluntness before moving her gaze to Nami and Robin, who just smile at him. Nami shrugs, "If you want – we have space."

The blonde nods and smiles, warmth pooling in her chest over the love she feels from her nakama and the feeling of contentment of being back with them. Everyone continues their chit-chatting with one another, looking over the Sunny and telling stories of where they'd landed. As soon as Sanji hears Luffy start whining about food, she makes her way to the galley to show off her new cooking skills.

Looking through the items she purchased earlier in the day, her shoulders tense at the sound of the galley door opening. Assuming it's Zoro asking for booze, she turns to show him exactly how badly getting kicked with a high heeled pump can hurt but stops when she spies Usopp at the door instead.

He's smiling nervously, all his earlier confidence when bragging about fighting off monsters on an island that eats people is completely faded away. He's staring sheepishly at the floor, refusing to meet Sanji's eye. Sanji takes the opportunity to study their long-noised sniper. The two years of training really did him well – he gained some muscle mass and his jaw squared out even more. It makes her smile knowing he's succeeding at his goal of becoming manly and stronger.

Tapping her heel on the floor impatiently, she pulls her cigarettes out of her bra and lights one before asking, "What do you need, Usopp?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck before dropping his shoulders and finally looking up to meet Sanji's eyes, "I just wanted to tell you that Luffy is right – you do look awesome. Beautiful, in fact."

"Take a seat and tell me more of your stories. I'll get you a snack."

Usopp's expression changes from nervous to elated, most likely due to getting a snack and having his compliment accepted. He sits on one of the stools by the counter and immediately starts telling Sanji his tales of his training. As Sanji continues cooking and listening along, she can't help but notice that for the first time in a long time, everything feels right.


End file.
